1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to mechanical and electrical equipment monitoring, and more specifically to monitoring systems for such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional aircraft typically include one or more systems for powering aircraft subsystems and devices, such as electric power generation and distribution systems, bleed air systems, and hydraulic systems. Hydraulic systems generally pressurize and cycle high-pressure fluid to actuators operatively associated with landing gear and control surfaces. Bleed air systems generally provide pressurized air extracted from aircraft engine compressors for operating systems such as environmental control and de-icing systems. Electric systems generally produce and distribute electrical power for subsystems and electrical devices such as aircraft lighting, cockpit electrics, and certain types of de-icing devices.
Development of ‘more electric’ aircraft architectures has seen the implementation of increasingly sophisticated electrical power and distribution systems. It has also seen reductions in the size and scale of the bleed air and hydraulic systems traditionally employed on aircraft, in part due to the weight advantage enjoyed by electrical cabling over hydraulic conduit and bleed air ducting, and in part because of development of electrical devices that perform functions traditionally done by bleed air or hydraulic devices. These aircraft architectures more typically include electrical systems with higher power densities and higher voltages than in traditional architectures. Higher power densities and voltages have in turn increased the importance of conventional systems and methods for electrical system monitoring, such as remote fault detection through current and voltage sampling and fire detection systems that have traditionally relied upon on direct sensing for fault detection, such as smoke and fire detectors.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved electrical system monitoring systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.